particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial House of Buchan
The Imperial House of Buchan, or simply the House of Buchan, is a Dovani imperial and royal dynasty. Since its early beginnings, members of the House have risen to positions of great prominence and influence throughout the ages. The House of Buchan is known for founding the Empire of Dranland out of the remnants of a failed Kyo Dankukian state. In 3780, Hayden William van Buchan III was crowned as the Emperor of Dranland. Although a Kyo-nationalist revolution ultimately led to the dissolution of Empire in 3790, the House of Buchan still maintains its claim to the Dranish Imperial Throne. History The House of Buchan originated as a noble Draddwyr clan during early Terran history in the northern regions of the Dovani continent; specifically the northern countries of Dankuk and Kazulia, and the central nation of Talmoria. The House of Buchan is a multi-ethnic dynasty with genealogical connections to native Dovani peoples (Draddwyr and Kazulian), to modern Dovani cultures (Hulstrians), and to Western ethnic groups (Luthorians and Dundorfians) due to their colonization of Dovani. The modern Imperial House of Buchan was founded in approximately 2800 by Henry Lukas Buchan, the first Archduke of Valoria. Since 2800, the members of the Imperial House of Buchan have served in numerous government positions and held many titles of nobility in various Dovani nations. The Imperial House of Buchan ruled the Empire of Dranland from 3780 until 3790, when the Empire was dissolved and the Kyo Dankukian state was reconstituted. To this day, the Head of the Imperial House of Buchan holds the primary title of Monarch of the Dovani Draddwyr. Until the Empire of Dranland is restored, the Head of the House is also styled as Heir/Heiress to the Dranish Imperial Throne. Structure and Titles The Imperial House of Buchan and each cadet branch have its own respective Head of the House, titled and styled as the Patriarch or Matriarch, depending on gender; the Imperial House of Buchan and each cadet branch are subject to the paramount authority of its Head of the House. The title and position of Patriarch or Matriarch passes to the eldest child, without bias toward gender, of each reigning Head of the House upon their death or abdication. Should the reigning Head of the House have no children, they are entitled to appoint any member of the parent house or its cadet branches as their successor. All titles used and claimed by the Imperial House of Buchan, except for those reserved for reigning Buchan monarchs or reserved for Buchan cadet branches, are granted by the reigning head of the parent house. The titles reserved for Buchan cadet branches are granted by the reigning Head of the House of that branch. The following titles, or the gender equivalents, are granted to members of the House: * The reigning Head of the Imperial House of Buchan: Imperial Highness, Grand Prince of the Buchans, Monarch of the Dovani Draddwyr, Heir to the Imperial Dranish Throne, Archduke of Valoria, Supreme Commander of the Valorian Guard, Patriarch of the Imperial House of Buchan. * The successor to the reigning Head of the Imperial House of Buchan: Imperial Highness, Crown Prince of the Buchans, Crown Prince of the Dovani Draddwyr, Earl of Padria. * All siblings of the reigning Head of the Imperial House of Buchan, all children of the reigning Head of the Imperial House of Buchan except the successor, all heads of Buchan cadet branches, all members of the House reigning as monarchs: Highness, Prince of the Buchans, Councilor of Valoria. '' * All other members of the House: ''Lord (First Name) Buchan of (Place). Branches House of Buchan-Kristiansen The House of Buchan-Kristiansen is the Kazulian branch of the Imperial House. The House of Buchan-Kristiansen in its current form was founded during the early 3790s by native-Kazul Buchan Loyalists and members of the Imperial Buchan Family after they fled Dankuk during the collapse of the Empire of Dranland. The modern members of Buchan-Kristiansen are tenth generation Kazulian-Draddwyr royalty. The current Matriarch is Princess Astrid Elisabeth Buchan-Kristiansen, Countess of Lamond. Princess Astrid is a direct-line descendant of Dranland Emperor Hayden I, and his second wife, Adriana Braatenstad Kristiansen, the daughter of a wealthy Hent nobleman. Princess Astrid currently serves as the Co-Chair of the ruling party in Kazulia, the Dovani Loyalist Party, and Leader of the Kazul Union Caucus. In 4184, Princess Astrid was elected as the Royal Standard Bearer - the Head of State of Kazulia.